falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
V81 MariaSummerset.txt
DialoguePlayerAdditional |scene=- |srow=4 |topic=00083AEF |trow=4 |before= |response=Well? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, waiting for player to respond. / Friendly}'' Cat got your tongue, dear? |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, waiting for player to respond. / Friendly}'' Did you say something? My hearing's not the best. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, amused, waiting for player to respond. / Friendly}'' Don't take all day now. |after= |abxy=}} DialogueVault81 |scene= |srow=8 |topic=000A7CE2 |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' You must be that new traveler Gwen let in. It's always nice to see a new face around here. |after=Player Default: Nice place you have here. |abxy=A}} |topic=00163963 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Why thank you. Mark and I try to keep her tidy. The Sunshine Diner, we call her. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' If you need any food for the road, or just feeling hungry, you let me know. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Our menu isn't quite as... exotic as the Commonwealth, but it'll do in a pinch. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=00132237 |trow=2 |before=Player Default: Nice place you have here. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Why thank you. Mark and I try to keep her tidy. The Sunshine Diner, we call her. |after=MariaSummerset: If you need any food for the road, or just feeling hungry, you let me know. |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Nice place you have here. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Why thank you. I try to keep her tidy. The Sunshine Diner, I call her. |after=MariaSummerset: If you need any food for the road, or just feeling hungry, you let me know. |abxy=A2a}} |topic=00132236 |before=Player Default: Whatever, lady. |response=''{Amused at the player's rudeness... She's too old to care. / Amused}'' You Commonwealth folk and your manners. I tell ya. You're like a different breed. |after=MariaSummerset: If you need any food for the road, or just feeling hungry, you let me know. |abxy=B1a}} |topic=00132235 |before=Player Default: Yeah, I imagine we break up your routine a little bit. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' And a welcome break it is. |after=MariaSummerset: If you need any food for the road, or just feeling hungry, you let me know. |abxy=X1a}} |topic=00132234 |before=Player Default: Who's Gwen? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Oh, Gwen's the Overseer, but I could never get used to calling her that. I've known that girl since she was in diapers. |after=MariaSummerset: If you need any food for the road, or just feeling hungry, you let me know. |abxy=Y1a}} |scene= |srow=35 |topic=000A7CE2 |trow=9 |before= |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' Good to see that little boy up and about again. Heard you really made an impression on the Vault, too. So what can I get for our new hero? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Gossiping / Neutral}'' Heard you didn't make quite the impression Gwen had hoped for. But she'll handle it. She's a strong woman. Now, what can I get you today? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Worried about a little boy being sick. / Worried}'' Hard to keep my mind on business with that little boy sick. If you need anything, just let me know. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Amused / Amused}'' Not everyday I get a customer in Power Armor. What can I get you? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Hungry, dear? I'm sure I have something that'll fill you up. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' What'll it be, sweetie? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' What can I get you today? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' If you're heading back out into the Commonwealth, I expect you to do so on a full stomach. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Looking for a meal? Or just a quick snack? |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=A}} |topic=00163960 |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I never get anything done on an empty stomach. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' I wish I could say it was all home made. |after= |abxy=A2a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Something's bound to sound good. |after= |abxy=A3a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Take your time. |after= |abxy=A4a}} |before=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Selection isn't what it used to be, but I still got a few good things. |after= |abxy=A5a}} |topic=0016395F |trow=5 |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' That's all right, honey. If you're hungry later, stop by. |after= |abxy=B1a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Suite yourself, but if you're hungry later, you can't say I didn't try. |after= |abxy=B2a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Alright. Maybe I'll see you later, then. |after= |abxy=B3a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' If you say so. Take care now, dear. |after= |abxy=B4a}} |before=Player Default: Not today. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Ok, but I don't want to catch you wasting away. |after= |abxy=B5a}} |topic=0016395E |trow=5 |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Hopefully, I'll see you soon. |after= |abxy=X1a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Alright, just don't spoil your appetite. |after= |abxy=X2a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Sure, honey, take your time. |after= |abxy=X3a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Still working up an appetite, I see. |after= |abxy=X4a}} |before=Player Default: I'll think about it. |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Sunshine Diner will still be here when you're ready. |after= |abxy=X5a}} |topic=0016395D |trow=11 |before=Player Default: Do you run this place by yourself? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Heavens no, I'd be a wreck. My husband, Mark. He helps me, though mostly with the tasting. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y1a}} |before=Player Default: Do you run this place by yourself? |response=''{Friendly, but sad, drifting off at the end / Neutral}'' Sadly, yes. My husband, Mark... he used to help me, but he's... no longer with us. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y2a}} |before=Player Default: Do you run this place by yourself? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' It used to be easier. Back when I was young we had more supplies than we could count. |after= |abxy=Y3a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly. / Friendly}'' Why, my mother taught me some recipes that had ingredients that... Well, I doubt you could find them anywhere anymore. |after= |abxy=Y3b}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact / Neutral}'' Since we started trading, we manage well enough, but the variety... Let's just say it's more than a bit lacking. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y3c}} |before=Player Default: Do you run this place by yourself? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Never... Can you imagine? Born and raised right here in Vault 81. |after= |abxy=Y4a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' It was easier back then, you know. Supplies were high and the dangers outside were both severe and unknown. |after= |abxy=Y4b}} |before= |response=''{Reflective / Neutral}'' Poor Gwen didn't know what she was getting into when she accepted the role of Overseer. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y4c}} |before=Player Default: Do you run this place by yourself? |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' It weighs on her, I can tell. We need help from the Commonwealth, but a few people... They don't care for it. |after= |abxy=Y5a}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Not to mention the state of the Vault. Upkeep's got people working round the clock these days. Even me! |after= |abxy=Y5b}} |before= |response=''{Reflective / Neutral}'' If people are going to be up all night working, they'll need a good meal to keep them going. |after=Player Default: Let's see what you've got. |abxy=Y5c}} |scene= |srow=3 |topic=0019CCEB |before=MarkSummerset: You whippin' up a new batch of pies today? I heard Alexis promise one to Erin, and I know how you hate to disappoint the little ones. |response=''{Amused at her husband trying to be sly. Giving him the full name treatment. / Amused}'' Markus William Summerset. Don't you go on thinking you're so clever. |after=MariaSummerset: Those pies are going to be for Calvin and his crew. Lord knows they could use a treat right now. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019CCE1 |before=MariaSummerset: Markus William Summerset. Don't you go on thinking you're so clever. |response=''{Matter of fact. / Friendly}'' Those pies are going to be for Calvin and his crew. Lord knows they could use a treat right now. |after=MarkSummerset: Hey, you try telling that to Erin and breaking a little girl's heart. I didn't realize my wife was so cold blooded. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0019CCE0 |before=MarkSummerset: Hey, you try telling that to Erin and breaking a little girl's heart. I didn't realize my wife was so cold blooded. |response=''{Joking with her husband. / Amused}'' Mark, I swear. Over forty years of marriage, you need to count your blessings you're still alive. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |scene=- |srow=5 |topic=0003F264 |trow=5 |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' If you want a good meal, stop by the Sunshine Diner come morning. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly, relieved. / Friendly}'' Glad the day's over with. These old bones need a good rest. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Good to be out from behind that counter. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Friendly / Friendly}'' Busy day today. Might have to look into requesting more supplies soon. |after= |abxy=}} |before= |response=''{Worried}'' Let me catch my breath. I ain't as young as I used to be. |after= |abxy=}} V81_Conv_Mark_Maria |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000303A9 |trow=2 |before=Mark: I'm getting too old for this job. |response=''{said with a smile. friendly teasing. / Concerned}'' Mark, you were too old for it a decade ago. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' I keep telling you we need to get some help. Younger help. |after=Mark: They don't just grow on trees you know. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000303A7 |trow=2 |before=Mark: Nobody in the Vault wants to help run this place. |response=''{said with a smile. friendly teasing. / Amused}'' Patience, old man. We'll find someone. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Amused}'' I still think Austin might want it when he grows up. The boy certainly eats enough. |after= |abxy=A1b}} |scene= |srow=4 |topic=000330D7 |trow=2 |before= |response=''{Concerned}'' We're almost out of fresh vegetables. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Matter of fact. / Neutral}'' Remind me to drop by Priscilla's lab and pick some up. |after=Mark: Prissy told me only the turnips are ripe. And nobody likes turnips. Not even Austin. |abxy=A1b}} |topic=000330D5 |trow=2 |before=Mark: Prissy told me only the turnips are ripe. And nobody likes turnips. Not even Austin. |response=''{Irritated at the situation. / Irritated}'' Well, they'll just have to make do. And stop calling her Prissy. I think she prefers Dr. Penske to that anyday. |after= |abxy=A1a}} |before= |response=''{Irritated at the situation. / Irritated}'' Besides, I don't want to listen to Jacob complain again. |after=Mark: Aw you know she loves it. Makes her feel young. |abxy=A1b}} V81_Conv_Tina_Maria_01 |scene= |srow=2 |topic=001AC663 |before= |response=''{Sympathetic / Apologetic}'' Tina, I'm so sorry about Bobby, honey. |after=Tina: I miss him, Maria. He messed up, and I hate him for it... but I miss him. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=001AC661 |before=Tina: I miss him, Maria. He messed up, and I hate him for it... but I miss him. |response=''{Sympathetic / Apologetic}'' I know you do, dear. Let me get you something to eat. It might make you feel better. |after=Tina: No thanks, Maria. Maybe later. |abxy=A1a}} Vault81Tour |scene= |srow=2 |topic=0011339E |before=Player Default: I like it here. |response=''{Friendly}'' I'll save you a slice of pie, Austin. |after=Austin: Next stop, Horatio. |abxy=A1a}} |topic=0010E384 |before=Austin: The Summersets are nice though. You'll like them. |response=''{Friendly}'' Hello, Austin. I see you're showing our guest from the Commonwealth around. |after=Austin: Yes, ma'am. |abxy=A1a}} Category:Fallout 4 dialogue files